Guerra de Pasiones
by AgusBlack
Summary: El mundo Mágico esta en peligro, la oscuridad se acerca, y pronto deberán enfrentarse a ella. Pero en el rincón mas oscuro de las tinieblas una luz de esperanza se enciende, Draco y Hermione lucharan contra sus verdaderos temores, y rompiendo sus propios principios, con el simple echo de encontrar el camino a la felicidad plena.
1. Un encuentro inesperado

Era un oscura y fría noche de otoño, había pasado ya un mes desde el trágico asesinato de Albus Dumbledore. Y el clima de Hogwarts era muy nostálgico y depresivo.  
El trio dorado, Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor a un lado de la chimenea. Harry aun no podía quitar de su mente esa horrible imagen de Snape asesinando a Dumbledore, y la impotencia de que tanto Snape como Malfoy aun estén inmunes de Azkaban.

Snape decidió abandonar el colegio. A diferencia de Malfoy prefirió quedarse, ya que nadie creía la versión de Harry, a excepción de sus amigos, del hecho de que Malfoy estaba involucrado en el asesinato.

Harry, ¿ya tienes decidido donde pasaras tus vacaciones? –Pregunto Ron, mientras comía pollo frito.

Harry levanto la vista del diario "El Profeta" el cual estaba leyendo en ese momento. –Supongo que en la casa de los Black, aun no lo decido –Dijo algo distraído.

Sabes que si quieres podes venir a la madriguera con mi familia, ¡sos bienvenido! –Dijo detrás de tragar el pedacito de pollo frito que masticaba en su boca.

Hermione, ¿porque tanta concentración? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Ron Pregunto con interés.

Leyendo, en tres semanas tenemos examen de Historia de la magia, será mejor ponernos al día con el estudio – Dijo Hermione mientras leía un enorme libro de tapa morada.

¡Faltan tres semanas Hermione! – Le contestó Ron rápidamente, como si su respuesta fuera obvia.

Además…. –Harry hizo una pausa para tomar aire –… bueno, supongo que por lo sucedido tendrán que suspender los exámenes finales.

Hermione cerró su libro con brutalidad, y los miro a ambos a los ojos, con una expresión casi ofendida – No pueden suspender los exámenes, estuve estudiando muy duro, eso… eso sería ilógico.

¿Ilógico? – Dijo Ron – Si no lo sabias hace unas semanas asesinaron al director de Hogwarts.

¿Sabes que Ronald? –Dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del sillón con su libro y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la sala común – Yo iré a la biblioteca a estudiar, porque a mi si me importan mis notas. … Con permiso… – Salió por la puerta con destino a la biblioteca.

* * *

En la biblioteca, Hermione se quedó hasta tarde. Era la única alumna que estaba allí estudiando, al parecer un sábado a la noche todos los alumnos tenían otros planes.  
Sobre su mesa había varios libros, de diferentes tamaños y colores, aparentaban tener mínimo 30 años de antigüedad, pero estaban muy bien cuidados.

Al terminar de escribir la introducción de su trabajo, que ocupaba cuatro pergaminos, guardo su pluma, y saco su varita.  
Con un simple hechizo de levitación, Hermione, llevo todos sus libros hasta la salida de la biblioteca, con la intención de subirlos hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hermione salió de la biblioteca con los libros levitando a su lado, pero al doblar en un pasillo los libros cayeron al suelo repentinamente.  
No era una falla del hechizo, sino que los libros chocaron de frente al rostro de Malfoy, que justo pasaba por allí.

Tú y tus estúpidos libros tontos, deberías tener más cuidado cuando caminas asquerosa sangre sucia – Dijo el slytherin con un aire de egocentrismo.

Hermione no le contesto, pensaba que era un tonto y no merecía la pena. Simplemente se agacho a recoger los libros, uno por uno.

¿No me pedirás disculpas? – Dijo Malfoy arqueando una ceja ¬– Te creía más educada Granger.

Eres un imbécil… – Contesto la Gryffindor amargamente, terminando de acomodar sus grandes libros uno arriba del otro, para luego levantarlos y alejarse del Slytherin lo antes posible.

Me ofendes impura! – Con una mano en el pecho fingió con ironia que realmente le dolía el comentario.

¿Porque no vas a buscar a tus perros falderos y molestas a alguien más? – Dijo Hermione molesta, buscando su varita que también había caído al suelo junto a los libros.

Están ocupados en el gran comedor, llenando sus gordos estómagos… –Dijo el chico con desprecio – Yo estaba aburrido, vine a buscar alumnos de primero a quienes descontarles puntos… – y una irónica carcajada salió de su boca – Lamentablemente me encontré con algo peor, una impura maleducada. – Estas últimas palabras fueron tan agresivas que a Hermione casi se le escapa una pequeña lágrima de uno de sus ojos.

Cerro el puño con fuerza y respiró hondo, ella no quería bajarse a su nivel, mantuvo la calma y contestó – Entonces déjame de molestar y ve a buscar otra cosa con que entretenerte, yo no soy tu payaso de circo. – Se dio me vuelta observando con determinación el suelo…  
_¿Dónde estará mi varita? No pudo haber caído muy lejos._

¿Qué buscas Granger? ¿Tu dignidad? –Dijo de modo arrogante y vulgar.

Hermione se negó a contestarle, sentía mucha impotencia de haber perdido su amada varita, y por culpa del estúpido de Malfoy. Rendida en su búsqueda, decidió evitar contestarle, no era su intención continuar con esta absurda discusión.  
_Alguien la encontrara y podré recuperarla pronto… espero._  
La joven Gryffindor acomodo mejor sus libros y se dio media vuelta. Avanzo con paso firme a la escalera que había en el fondo del pasillo para subir nuevamente a su sala común.

¡Sangre Sucia... Qué asco me das Granger! –Le grito antes de que la chica desaparezca en la oscuridad de la noche que cubría el castillo.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Bueno, Gracias por leerlo, es mi primer fanfiction así que estoy muy emocionada :) Y espero que les haya gustado mucho como a mi! :3

Este primer capitulo cuenta la ubicación de tiempo en que se sitúa la historia (poco despues de la muerte de Dumbledore). Hermione se molesta con sus amigos por su falta de interés por los estudios y se va a la biblioteca, donde tiene un encuentro inesperado con Draco y donde pierde su varita... Veremos como continua ;D

AgusBlack (M. Agustina Fernandez Del Regno) :3


	2. La varita de Hermione

Cinco días pasaron desde aquella noche donde Hemione había perdido su varita.  
Todos los profesores estaban al tanto de la situación de Hermione, por lo cual no le exigían tanto como a los demás estudiantes en lo práctico, y esto a ella le molestaba bastante. Tanta fue la desesperación de la chica, que decidió colocar carteles por todo Hogwarts antes de clases. Primero empezó en los salones, continuo en los pasillos y termino con el gran comedor.

¿Estas segura de esto Hermione? – Pregunto Harry mientras pegaba uno de los carteles a un costado de la puerta del aula de Encantamientos. – No crees que es algo… ¿peligroso?

No creo que sea peligroso… solo estoy pidiendo mi varita, estoy segura que alguien la tiene, no pudo haber desaparecido sola. – Dijo la chica algo distraída mientras terminaba de colocar un cartel sobre la entrada de Baños de los Prefectos. Sus ojos expresaban una angustia constante, expresaban sin duda su preocupación y desespero por su apreciada varita.

Ron intervino en la charla por primera vez, había preferido quedarse callado para no volver a discutir – Hermione lo que Harry quiere decir es que…

Ya sé lo que quiere decir Harry, Ron –lo interrumpió.

¿Y entonces para que seguís con esto? –Contesto Ron.

Mira, hagamos esto… si en dos días no me la devuelven voy a comprarme otra. Pero con la condición que no me cuestionen más la decisión de los carteles. – Negocio Hermione con ambos chicos, especialmente con Ron. Y extendió su mano a este, en forma de trato.

Aunque a ambos chicos no les agradaba la idea de que todo Hogwarts se entere de que Hermione Granger estaba sin varita, por la inseguridad que habitaba en el mundo mágico, aceptaron su trato de todas formas…

* * *

*Toc Toc* -Tocaron a la puerta

¿Quién es? Espero que no sea otra broma. –Dijo una gruesa voz.

La puerta gran puerta de roble se abrió, y del otro lado estaban los tres chicos esperando ansiosos a entrar.

¡Hagrid! –Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

¡Son ustedes! ¿Cómo están? –Contesto con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. –Pasen, Pasen. Pónganse cómodos… Estaba preparando una deliciosa sopa de babosas irlandesas.

Los tres amigos, entraron a la pequeña cabaña, Ron fue directo a la gigantesca olla de sopa, donde un gran humo naranja salía de allí, de la curiosidad Ron se acercó a olerla… Que sea una sopa de babosas ya no le agradaba, y que salga humo naranja menos. Su cabeza se asomó en la gran olla y respiro hondo, un nauseabundo olor a vomito de troll inundo sus pulmones y su rostro quedo totalmente verde.

Necesito salir a vomitar –Aclaro Ron mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Por otro lado Harry y Hermione habían tomado asiento en un sofá algo viejo y gastado.

Creo que debí aclarar que la sopa de babosas irlandesas es el alimento de fify…

¿Fify? –Hermione pregunto confundida.

¡Claro! Mi dragón, es un pequeño aun, pero pronto crecerá, ¡y la sopa de babosas irlandesas es su favorita! –Les comento Hagrid mientras servía un poco de la nauseabunda sopa en un gran tazón.

Harry miro a cada esquina de la cabaña buscándolo – ¿Dónde está el dragón… Fify?

Salió a volar – Hagrid silbó tan fuerte que Hermione que estaba a su lado tuvo que taparse los oídos.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que un dragón de no más de 30 centímetros, con unas alas del doble de su tamaño y escamas verdes brillantes, entrara por la única ventana abierta de la cabaña y aterrizando sobre la mesa de madera, tirando al suelo todo lo que había en ella.

¡Él es fify! –Dijo orgulloso. –Es un dragón…

Pero antes de que hagrid pudiera terminar la oración, Hermione agrego- Es un dragón Portugués, más conocido como Hocilargo. Sus escamas son muy valiosas, ya que son difíciles de hallar y las pociones más avanzadas las necesitan como ingrediente principal.

Si, exacto… -Hagrid dejo en el suelo el gran tazón de sopa. Y el pequeño dragón avanzo rápidamente a beberlo. –Me lo regalo un viejo amigo, cuando era solo un huevo.

Pero hagrid, esa cos.. Fify… ¿Está permitido en Hogwarts? –Pregunto Harry.

Hagrid abrió la boca para contestar, cuando entro Ron pálido, de nuevo a la cabaña, y vio al pequeño dragón bebiendo de la asquerosa sopa.

¿QUE ES ESO HAGRID?

Es fify, mi dragón –Le contesto. –Creo que no te encuentras nada bien, deberías ir a la enfermería…

Si, vamos Ron, tiene razón Hagrid. –Harry lo tomo del brazo y avanzo hacia la puerta de la cabaña.

¡Hasta luego Hagrid! –Se despidió Hermione mientras salía de la cabaña atrás de los chicos.

* * *

Harry entro rápidamente con Ron pálido en sus brazos, a la enfermería, y Hermione detrás. Pero antes de poder entrar alguien la toma del brazo impidiéndoselo.

Pero que… -Hermione se da vuelta para ver quien la detuvo. – ¿Qué quieres imbécil? No puedo ahora, Ron está enfermo.

Él puede esperar un poco –Contesto Draco que aun la mantenía agarrada del brazo. –Además, esta con Potter.

Hermione soltó su brazo con brusquedad, y dio un paso hacia atrás. – ¿Qué quieres ahora? Estoy ocupada, ya te dije. En otro momento tal vez tenga más tiempo para tus estupideces. – Se dio vuelta, nuevamente para entrar a la enfermería.

Tendrías que ser más educada conmigo impura, después de tomarme el trabajo de traértela hasta acá… -Sacó del bolsillo de adentro de su túnica la varita de Hermione y la levanto mostrándosela.

¡Fuiste vos, Me la robaste! –Dijo Hermione enojada mientras se acercaba para tomar su varita.

Draco la alejo de la mano de la chica para que no la pueda agarrar todavía. –Yo no la robe, no necesito robarle varitas de segunda mano a una sangre sucia. –Draco hizo una pequeña mueca con su rostro- Tenía pensado regalársela a mi padre, tal vez de fuera de utilidad… Pero decidí devolverla, mi familia no necesita tu limosna.

¡Oh que agradecida me siento, gracias Malfoy! – Dijo con ironía.

¡Atrapada! –lanzo su varita hacia ella.

Hermione estiro sus brazos y la atrapo en el aire. La miro para ver que todo estuviera correctamente, y luego levanto la vista para fulminar con la mirada a Malfoy. – ¿Que estas esperando?

No se… ¿Un Premio? –Dio una irónica carcajada.

Tu premio es no estar en Azkaban… -Se escuchó la voz de Harry que venía detrás de Hermione. Su voz daba una sensación de enojo e impotencia.

¡Harry! –Hermione retrocedió hasta estar a su lado.

Miren quien llego, ¿no te enseñaron tu padres que está mal interrumpir una charla, Potter? –Fingió tristeza. – ¡Ah, no! ¡Cierto que están muertos! –Esto último lo dijo más alto y remarcando cada vocal de la palabra, haciéndola lo más hiriente posible.

¡Eres un estúpido insensible! –Hermione contesto rápidamente con enojo.

Déjalo Hermione, ya tiene bastante carga con su asquerosa vida de mortifago- Harry se dio vuelta tomando del brazo a Hermione y llevándola a la enfermería, ignorando toda respuesta que diera luego Malfoy.

Ya dentro de la enfermería Harry tomo asiento en una de las sillas a un lado de la cama de Ron, y Hermione se mantuvo parada a los pies. Esperando a que Ron termine de tomar su medicación, que le fascinaba bastante por su excelente y delicioso sabor.

¿Qué paso? Escuche que discutían con alguien.

Nada, Solo era Malfoy…

¿Malfoy? ¿Y qué quería ese imbécil?

Me devolvió mi varita, nada más…

Pero no era como ella decía, Harry estaba muy enojado por el comentario que Malfoy hizo con referencia a sus padres, y por el recuerdo de que era un mortifago, y que fue quien tenía la orden de asesinar a Dumbledore. Sentía una total impotencia de que el Ministerio no actuara sobre la familia Malfoy a falta de pruebas, y que Draco se pasee por el castillo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada… ¿Tan cara dura era?  
Por otro lado Hermione se sentía agradecida porque en vez de romperla o amenazarla con ello, Malfoy le devolvió la varita, sin ningún problema. Sabía que algo tramaba, no podía haber sido buena persona y menos con ella. Y También se sentía furiosa, por la forma en que le contesto a Harry. Era una mezcla de todo, pero de lo que estaba segura es que, si Malfoy le devolvió la varita sin ninguna amenaza ni nada que la pudiera herir emocionalmente era porque algo mas había, algo ocultaba, una trampa tal vez, no estaba segura, pero si estaba segura que esto no iba a quedar así.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Como les prometí, este capitulo es un poco mas largo que el anterior :3 Todavía la historia no avanzo mucho, esto es un simple comienzo, pronto verán a lo que me refiero ;D

En este capitulo Hermione busca su varita por todo hogwarts, y ya vimos quien la tenia :O Un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo; Como ya vimos estos dos capítulos son contados desde la vista de Hermione, y el tercero sera contado desde la vista de Draco :3

Espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren dejen en un comentario sus opiniones :D

AgusBlack (M. Agustina Fernandez Del Regno)


	3. Decisiones y Principios

Un mes después...

La biblioteca cada vez era mas ocupada por alumnos de diferentes casas y años, los exámenes finales estaban cerca, y los profesores seguían firmes con la educación del colegio como si no importara el trágico asesinato de Albus Dumbledore meses atrás.

Hermione había empezado a estudiar desde ya unas semanas, a diferencia del resto, que dejo todo para ultimo momento. Harry iba todos los días por las tardes a la biblioteca, donde ella lo ayudaba a terminar mas rápido sus trabajos y facilitar su estudio. Y Ron Weasley se había ido la semana anterior a Rumanía con su familia, aun no había vuelto, y eso lo hizo atrasar aun mas los exámenes.

Una lechuza blanca entra al gran comedor y vuela hacia la biblioteca con rapidez, esquivando alumnos y fantasmas, y deja caer sobre la mesa llena de libros de Hermione y Harry una carta. Mientras que desaparece rumbo al patio principal.

Hermione toma la carta con curiosidad -Es de Ron -Dice algo furiosa mientras la abre.

Que dice?

No se, no me importa... -La deja caer sobre la mesa-

Seguís enojada porque invito a Lavender a Rumanía?

No.

Hermione, te conozco, no me mientas... -Toma la carta y la abre-

Bueno, si, estoy molesta, invito a esa... niña tonta, en vez de a sus amigos.

Es su novia!

Tiene una novia tonta.

Solo dos fotografías -Saca ambas del sobre. Una era de Ron y Lavender abrazados y dándose un beso. Y la segunda de Ginny saludando.

Para que envía una fotografía besuqueando a lavender? Lo hace apropósito! -Cada vez se enojaba mas.

Quiere que veamos que la esta pasando bien, eso es todo.

Hermione se levanta de la silla- Eso es todo?, Harry, tienes suerte de tener a Ginny. Lamentablemente yo no tengo nada, y Ron me lo recuerda todos los días.

Pero Hermione ... -Pero no llego a decir mas nada, Hermione se había ido de la biblioteca enojada y a paso rápido.

Hermione, a paso firme, atravesó el largo pasillo de la biblioteca al gran comedor, donde doblo y subió la primer escalera que se movió a su paso. Ella no tenia idea de a donde iba, solo sabia que necesitaba despejar su mente, olvidar por un rato al pelirrojo y pensar en otra cosa, algo que no lo involucre. Estaba angustiada y enojada, necesitaba tiempo, no sabia con exactitud cuanto, pero lo necesitaba. Llego, casi si darse cuenta, a la torre de Astronomía la torre mas alta de Hogwarts. No había nadie allí Era un viernes por la tarde, y a casi una semana de los exámenes, Debían estar todos estudiando en sus salas comunes, o en las bibliotecas.

Paso casi media hora, Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas, llorando. Creía que era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, ya que nadie la iba a encontrar allí. Pero se equivoco, una persona subió la escalera y la vio, se le acerco despacio y con suavidad, ya que parecía que ella no había notado su presencia aun. Se paro a su lado, y saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco, bordado de verde los bordes, y unas iniciales en una esquina: D.M Hermione vio unos zapatos negros a su lado y una mano pálida que le extendía el pañuelo. Levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba, y no era nadie mas que el mismo Draco Malfoy. Por primera vez no la miraba con aire de superioridad, ni con ironía o burla. Sino que parecía una total sinceridad expresada con su cálida mirada.

No gracias... - Volvió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, ocultándola para que no la vea llorar.

Te lo regalo, toma. - Se lo acerca nuevamente, pero ella no se movió quedo exactamente inmóvil como estaba antes. Entonces Draco se agacho en cunclillas, tomo su mano y dejo el pañuelo dentro.

Hermione levanto la cabeza de sus rodillas y miro el pañuelo bordado extrañada...

_Acaso Malfoy había sido bueno con ella? ... _

No quería pensar en ello ahora, se sentía demasiado mal por lo de Ron y ahora confundida de la extra a conducta de Malfoy. Seco sus lagrimas con el pañuelo y miro a su lado, Draco seguía a su lado sentado en el suelo...

* * *

**Visión de Draco.**

Era viernes por la tarde, mas específicamente casi las cuatro de la tarde. La clase de Encantamientos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin estaba por comenzar. Draco iba con paso firme al salón de clases cuando recordó que había olvidado dos libros que necesitaba para su clases en la sala común de Slytherin. Dio media vuelta y fue en busca de ellos. Entro a la sala común tomo sus libros que estaba debajo de su cama, con rapidez, ya estaba por llegar tarde a la clase, aunque mucho no le importaba tampoco. Salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la salida de nuevo para tomar rumbo a su clase. Pero escucho entre rumores de la sala, a unos alumnos del a o anterior, que decían haber visto a una gryffindor subir a la torre de Astronomía la cual estaba prohibida su entrada desde los trágicos sucesos meses atrás.

Estas seguro? Si la acusamos y realmente no subió nadie nos quitaran puntos a nosotros. -Dijo el primer chico,alto morocho, con ojos claros.

Te juro que la vi, parecía enojada -Dijo el segundo Chico, un poco mas bajo y regordete.

Entonces si, hay que acusarla, tal vez tenemos suerte y hasta nos suman puntos a nosotros -Dijo por ultimo la niña rubia.

Interviene en la conversación Draco al escuchar esas palabras. - Creí escuchar bien? Porque no me lo dijeron, como prefecto tendría que haber sido el primero que se tendría que haber enterado.

No estábamos seguros, no queríamos arriesgarnos -Dijo la niña.

Espero que siga allí, estoy aburrido y tengo ganas de descontarle varios puntos a los leones. -Dijo Malfoy antes de salir de la sala común.

Estaba emocionado, hace 3 días que no le descontaba ni un punto a ningún gryffindor, y hogwarts se estaba poniendo muy aburrido desde que los exámenes se acercaban. Ademas desde que Snape había huido del colegio y la profesora McGonagall estaba a cargo de la dirección ya no era lo mismo, para Malfoy era darle aun mas favoritismo a la casa de los leones. Pero esta era su oportunidad, si encontraba un gryffindor en la torre de astronomía hasta podría quedar expulsada.  
Llego a las escaleras que iban directo a la torre de astronomía y subió de forma sigilosa, si había alguien no quería que se enterara, podría ocultarse o escapar. Cuando llego se oculto en un lugar estratégico para poder ver con facilidad quien estaba allí y que estaba haciendo. Para su sorpresa lo primero que escucho fue un llanto, un llanto de una mujer con una total angustia que la llenaba. Busco con la mirada de donde venia.

Seguro es una niña de primero que le hicieron una broma o que le robaron sus libros. Pero no, Allí se encontraba una castaña ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas que mantenía abrazadas. Al principio no la pudo reconocer, y luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, era Hermione Granger.

Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujo en su rostro, era la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse de Potter, haciendo que expulsen a su mejor amiga. Se acerco a ella con pasos pequeños y silenciosos, pero algo hizo que se frenara a unos pasos de ella.

_Que me pasa? Es mi oportunidad!_

Pero dentro suyo había una batalla, entre el Draco que deseaba su expulsión y un nuevo Draco, de la cual no se sabia su existencia, que lo frenaba y no permitía terminar con su objetivo.

Tal vez las decisiones duras, difíciles, hasta contra su voluntad, que tuvo ese ultimo a o provoco en Malfoy un agujero profundo de angustia en su interior, una guerra entre lo que "creía" correcto para el honor de su familia y lo que realmente quería para su felicidad. Y por esta razón Draco se identifico inconscientemente con Hermione en su angustia, ella expresaba lo que el no podía.

No podía molestarla, menos acusarla para que sea expulsada. Sentía la extra a sensación de ayudar, por primera vez que su vida. Se sentía un imbécil un cobarde, un débil, por ser manipulado por esa situación.

_Que Estúpido soy, Porque me siento tan ... débil?_

Se acerco a ella y la miro, respiro hondo tomando fuerzas, y saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo, extendiendoselo a ella.  
No sabia porque, se sentía como un idiota, débil, bajándose a su nivel. Pero se sentía bien de "ayudarla", si se podía llamar así.  
Ella ignoro su ayuda, pero el no iba a quedarse así se agacho y dejo el pañuelo dentro de su mano. Luego, se levanto para irse, pero no puedo, fue mas fuerte que el, sabia que ella estaba mal, no sabia porque, pero sabia que era algo que la angustiaba, y por alguna extra a razón deseaba ayudarla. Se sentó a su lado, sin saber exactamente porque lo hacia, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Este capitulo me gusto bastante, sobre todo me gusto haberlo echo con las dos visiones.

La historia esta avanzando, Draco comienza a sentir algo que no puede explicar, y hermione no entiende nada xD

Buenos estoy algo cansada, sino les daria un adelanto del proximo capitulo. Pero lo dejo sorpresa! jaja

**Agus Black** (M. Agustina Fernandez Del Regno)


	4. Torre de Astronomia

Hermione miro a los ojos, esos profundos y tenebrosos ojos grises de Draco, por un momento no sabia que decir, su confusión era inmensa, cada palabra que se le cruzaba por su cabeza era errónea para este momento. No lograba encontrar las palabras justas, indicadas, para poder expresarse totalmente.

Quería agradecerle, pero eso iba contra sus propios principios... _Como Hermione Granger iba a agradecerle a un Malfoy? Era una locura! ..._ Tal vez era todo una especie de broma, o simplemente estaba esperando su "gracias" para hacer algún comentario ofensivo e hiriente. Pero tampoco quería ser descortés...

Todo esto sucedió por su mente durante uno cortos segundos, sosteniéndole la mirada al joven Slytherin con sus pequeños ojos castaños empapados en llanto.

Abrió su boca, queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no salían .. como si estuviera muda, pero no era eso, claramente era la dificultad que tenia para expresarse que la bloqueaba.

No es necesario que digas nada... -Dijo Draco sosteniéndole aun la mirada para luego bajarla al suelo.

Si... si es necesario -Afirmo Hermione después de una honda respiración para tomar fuerzas. - Gracias...

Draco simplemente sonrió con una pequeña mueca... Una mueca sencilla, sin doble intensión, y expresiva y trasparente como el agua misma.

Era algo difícil de entender, Hermione esta tan confundida... Lo mas lógico es que luego de su "gracias" viniera el insulto o la broma. Pero no fue así Draco estaba siendo sincero con ella. _Por que? imposible saberlo... a no ser que se le pregunte._  
Dra-Draco -Limpiando su rostro las pocas lagrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas. - Por que me ayudas? ... Yo pensé que...

En Slytherin interrumpió su frase antes de terminarla. - No se te ocurra decírselo a nadie... Ni siquiera se porque aun estoy acá.

Si estas acá es por tu propia voluntad, y el haberme ayudado también, no creo que nadie te haya obligado a nada... Pero mi pregunta es Por que?

No tengo idea. -Se levanta del suelo y sacude su uniforme- Pero no te preocupes, sera la ultima vez que te moleste...

Hermione se levanto de un brinco detrás de el - Espera! - Quedo inmóvil por unos instantes, no tenia idea de porque razón le había pedido a Draco que aun no se fuera, que esperara...

Que quieres?

Lo mismo me pregunto yo

Solo te regale un pañuelo, tengo miles de ellos

El Draco que yo conozco no le regalaría ni una miga de pan a una impura, y mucho menos tratandose de mi.

Que quieres que te diga entonces? -Suspiro.

Porque en vez de avisar a McGonagall de que me encontraba acá, así me expulsan, decidiste darme un pañuelo.

Me diste pena... -Draco estaba inquieto y nervioso, no sabia que contestar, ni siquiera se lo podía contestar el mismo. Que le iba a decir? Era demasiado orgulloso para confesar su angustia por las decisiones que tuvo que tomar anteriormente... Ademas Por que tendría que contarle justo a ella sus problemas?

Hermione suspiro, Estaba segura que no era solo por eso, pero no podía dialogar con alguien tan necio y arrogante como Malfoy. - Como quieras... De todas formas Gracias. -Paso a su lado para bajar por las escaleras que estaban justo detrás de Draco.

Malfoy tomo su mano justo cuando paso a su lado, para detenerla. Su mano era cálida su piel tan suave como el terciopelo, y húmeda por las lagrimas que había limpiado de su rostro. A diferencia de las del Slytherin, que eran frías y secas, Aunque su piel era casi tan suave como la de ella. Draco sintió en ese mismo momento algo extra o, una especie de conexión o lazo que lo unía Se sentía un idiota, por haber echo lo que hizo y aun mas por sentirse como se siente. Pensó rápidamente algo para decirle, ni siquera sabia por que le tomo la mano y la detuvo. - Hermi-Hermione.. em..

Que te sucede? -Hermione lo miro confundida. -Primero me dices que te doy pena y luego me tomas de la mano y no me dejas irme...

Nada... Perdóname- Draco la soltó, casi dejando caer su brazo y bajo las escaleras de la torre de astronomía, mas pálido que de costumbre, con una mirada perdida.

* * *

De vuelta en su habitación sentada intentado leer un llamado "Criaturas peligrosas y como defenderse", no lograba concentrarse, estaba distraída pensando en miles de razones por las que Malfoy pudo haber reaccionado así.

Ella sabia que draco estaba pasando una situación muy difícil no sabia si de verdad era su decisión y era lo que le hacia feliz. Pero podía tener claro que era un simple ni o de 17 años teniendo que afrontar situaciones y decisiones que hasta para un adulto seria difícil.

Tal vez la presión y responsabilidades que tenia como un integrante de la familia Malfoy, lo estaba volviendo loco, o hasta lo confundía y angustiaba.

Todo eran hipótesis de Hermione, las mas lógicas Pero aun no lograba responder porque la ayudo, porque la tomo de la mano, porque la trato bien y porque no uso el termino "sangre sucia" en ninguna oportunidad.  
Tampoco podia quitar de su mente el momento en que tomo su mano, se siento extraña, ya que conoció a un nuevo Draco Malfoy, y hasta dudaba si era posible que le agradara un poco...

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

****Hola! Se que este capitulo es corto, y seguramente esperaban algo mas... Lo siento mucho, he tenido una semana complicada, pero no los quería dejar sin el capitulo de la semana. También se que avance muy rápido... no me odien u.u jaja es que sino me aburría mi propia historia! xD

Para todos los que me preguntan, publico todos los fin de semanas un capitulo nuevo :)

Bueno, muchas gracias por leerlo, dejen sus opiniones en un comentario. Y les prometo que el próximo capitulo sera mas largo! LO JURO!

**Agus Black (M. Agustina F. Del Regno)**


	5. Pensamientos Liberados

¡Fue un viaje fantástico, alucinante! Se me paso muy rápido la semana y media, pero después de todo lo que pasamos este año creo que esto fue lo mejor. ¡Me gustaría volver pronto! Había Dragones de todos los tamaños, grandes, chicos, hasta uno que tenía todos los colores del arcoíris, y otro que era tan chico como la palma de mi mano. –Decía Ron a todos los chicos de la Sala común de Gryffindor con total entusiasmo y alegría.

Mi Roro me regalo un collar de colmillo de Dragón irlandés. –Lavender saco del interior de su remera un colgante se hilo negro con un pequeño colmillo ataco en el centro.

La charla continuo por dos largas horas, Harry al principio lo escuchaba pero luego ya no. Se comenzaba a aburrir un poco, así que se levanto disimuladamente para escabullirse entre los otros chicos. Sin un buen resultado, Ron lo vio, pero Harry con astucia contesto rápidamente –Debo ir a terminar de estudiar para un examen que tengo por la tarde.

A Ron no le molesto, continuo contando con detalle cada una de las actividades que realizo con su familia junto a Lavender.

Hermione que estaba sentada en el suelo, fuera de la sala común, leyendo un libro. Intentando no escuchar a Ron y menos a Lavender. Cuando Harry salió, Hermione se sorprendió bastante, creía que Harry iba a aguantar más esa charla, después de todo es su mejor amigo..

¿Leyendo? –Harry le sonrió.

Si, intento aguantar mis ganar de ahorcarlo. –Suspira Hermione

Prefiero que intentes relajarte, terminaras estresada antes del examen de esta tarde.

¿Quieres que te ayude a repasar los temas?

No… pero si me gustaría que dejes los libros por un minuto y vayamos a cuatro escobas, te relajaras.

No puedo ir a cuatro escobas cuando estamos a horas de rendir…. –Se levanta del suelo con su libro entre los brazos. –Bueno, tal vez tenes un poco de razón.

Harry le sonrió victorioso.

No me pongas esa cara o cambiare de opinión. –Le advirtió Hermione mientras tomó rumbo hacia la escalera izquierda.

Salieron de Hogwarts y caminaron entre las hojas que volaban de los árboles y caían a sus pies. Llegaron muy pronto al pequeño pueblo mágico, donde cuatro escobas era el lugar donde los alumnos iban a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, la más rica de todas.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana del fondo. Esperaron a que el mesero llegara a su mesa, hicieron su pedido y ahora solo les quedaba esperar que sus cervezas de mantequilla estuviesen listas y llegaran a su mesa.

¿Seguís enojada con Ron? –Pregunto Harry, como si no supiera como comenzar la conversación.

Nunca estuve enojada, solo molesta… Tal vez ni siquiera con él, si no que con su tonta novia.

Pero... ¿qué te hizo ella?

¿Me lo estas preguntando en serio? –Suspiro.

Bueno, Si, tenes razón. Es insoportable Lavender, y Ron un poco también cuando esta con ella.

Bueno, exacto. ¡Ahora me entendes! –Hermione desvió la vista por la ventana.

El mesero llego muy pronto con las dos cervezas de mantequilla, tan espumosas como deliciosas. Harry tomo su vaso y dio varios sorbos largos como si tuviera muchísima sed. A diferencia de Hermione, que apenas dio un sorbo cortito.

¿En qué pesas Hermione? –Dijo Harry

En nada… -Mintió.

¿Te puedo dar un consejo?

¡Claro Harry! –Lo miro sorprendida, no sabía que podría llegar a salir por su boca, que consejo le daría…

Ron al parecer tomo una decisión, y hay que respetarla y aceptarla. Porque después de todo será él quien tenga que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, no nosotros.

Las palabras de Harry tocaron fuerte a Hermione, ella sabía que tenía razón, en cada una de las palabras que dijo. Y que después de todo estar angustiada, enojada o lo que sea que este sintiendo, es su propia decisión y solo ella puede elegir cuando dejar de estarlo. Aun continuaba molesta, ella era muy orgullosa, pero sonrió; al principio fingiendo y luego hasta ella misma se creyó su mentira, una mentira tan simple y a la vez tan complicada como "estar contenta, feliz, sin importar nada más".

* * *

Pasó casi dos horas, Harry y Hermione aun seguían charlando cómodamente en cuatro escobas, cuando una chica rubia y lunáticamente simpática entro por la puerta principal.

¡Luna! –Harry se levanto de su silla y levanto la mano, moviéndola de lado a lado, para llamar su atención.

¡Hola chicos! Los estaba buscando… Esta por empezar el examen de Historia de la Magia. No los vi, creí que capaz se habían olvidado.

¿Pero qué hora es? –Hermione miro un gran reloj antiguo que había sobre la pared de noble.-Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, se nos fue volando el tiempo. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Los tres chicos dejaron algo de dinero sobre la mesa y salieron de cuatro escobas lo más rápido que pudieron. Ya fuera, corrieron en dirección al colegio.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases, se podía apreciar un silencio total, hasta llega a ser un poco incomodo; Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de las plumas al mojarse en tinta y escribir. Los bancos estaban acomodados cada uno separado del otro en 6 filas distintas… Solo sobraban tres bancos en el fondo, uno para cada uno.

El examen no fue tan difícil como ellos pensaron. Hermione aun que fue una de las ultimas en empezar, fue la primera en terminar. Había completado todo, era un alivio, estaba más desestresada… sin contar los cuatro exámenes que todavía faltaban el resto de la semana.

Hermione salió del aula después de entregar tu examen y espero a sus amigos, sentada en un largo banco de madera que estaba ubicado frente al aula. Mientras que aprovecho para terminar de leer el libro que hoy no había podido.

Como siempre… No fue cuestión de tiempo para que la presencia de una persona interrumpiera su lectura.

Hermione levanto la vista de su libro, para ver quien había salido del examen. A Harry no le podía faltar mucho. Pero no era exactamente la persona que ella espera, no en ese exacto momento… Era Draco. Había terminado el examen de una de las dos únicas materias que comparte, al igual que Pociones.

El joven chico, no avanzo mucho, como si quisiera decir algo… -La penúltima era "Gales, Siglo X" ¿Cierto?

Hermione por un momento, sin saber porque exactamente, y se sentía tonta por ello, esperaba otra cosa, otro tema de dialogo. –Em, Creo… no recuerdo cual era la pregunta.

Nacimiento de Helga Hufflepuff… -Dijo cortante y frio.

Ah, sí. Está bien esa respuesta. –Le sonrió amablemente.

Draco hizo una mueca con su rostro, difícil de comprender_, tal vez era un agradecimiento o algo por el estilo… -_Pensó Hermione.

El joven Slytherin dio media vuelta para retirarse cuando Hermione Interrumpió con una sumisa voz su firme paso.

¿Qué te sucede?

Nada, ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría que suceder algo?

Supongo… -Freno su discurso y pensó por un minuto que era lo que estaba haciendo, porque era que le interesaba tanto porque Draco esta raro, era su vida, pero algo llamaba su atención. –Hace unos días fuiste cortez y cálido conmigo. Ahora vuelves a ser cortante e indiferente… Aun que has dejado de llamarme Sangre Sucia, y eso no es algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? … Ordinario en ti.

Puede que haya cambiado, ¿Qué te importa? –Contesto casi sin pensarlo.

Si, importa, porque cambiaste con respecto a mí, a tu forma de tratarme.

Si quieres vuelvo a mi viejo hábito. –Sonrió de lado.

No es necesario… Aun que sigo confundida, una persona no cambia de un día al otro.

Si una situación fuerte se interpone en tu camino créeme que comienzas a preguntarte muchas cosas. –Suspiro y retrocedió unos pasos, dando a entender que se sentía incomodo y que se iba a retirar en cualquier momento.

Hermione se levanto del banco donde estaba sentada. -¿Qué situación? ¿Ser un mortifago, haber estado a segundos de asesinar a una persona? Respóndeme, en serio, quiero saber. –Su voz estaba algo tensa.

No es de tu incumbencia. Déjame en paz porque si no voy a tener que comenzar a llamarte de nuevo Sangre Sucia. –Parecía algo furioso.

¡Qué amenaza tan original, tengo tanto miedo! –Se rio para cortar con el ambiente tan tenso que se había creado. Aun que no sirvió de mucho.

Mira, Fui educado contigo por pura cortencia, porque me diste pena. Llorando ahí como una pequeña rata escabullida en un solitario rincón. Escapando de todo… me recuerdas a… -Dejo de hablar, como si de la nada se hubiera quedado mudo o en Shock. Estaba furioso con cada palabra que había dicho, se notaba en cada musculo de su rostro. Pero sus ojos trasmitían angustia, aun que lo ocultaba bastante bien.

¿A quién? –Preguntó Hermione dudosa, y con sutileza.

A nadie, esta charla termino acá. –Estaba nervioso, furioso y hasta Hermione podía asegurar con dificultad que algo angustiado también estaba. Draco se fue con paso firme hasta desaparecer al final del pasillo girando a la derecha.

_¿Qué fue lo que acaba de suceder? ¿Draco se estaba volviendo loco o era su imaginación?_

Hermione esta frustrada, cuando por fin había librado su mente de todos los problemas con Ron y ya había logrado sacar de su mente los pensamientos y cuestionamientos acerca del primero encuentro con Draco, una nueva situación se interponía en su mente.

Su confusión era terrible. Draco ocultaba algo, eso era seguro. Y por este "algo" cambio su comportamiento, su forma egoísta de ser. Era extraño, ¡una locura!

Pero Hermione no podía negar que se sentía motivada, era un desafío para ella, un enigma por resolver.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Holaaaa, bueno ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi :3 Por temas personales me atrase en subir este capitulo, pero en recompensa lo hice mas largo que los demás. ;D jaja Pronto subiré el próximo, lo antes posible. LO JURO! (?

Bueno este capitulo esta bueno, a mi gusto, porque los personajes van revelando sus pensamientos. Hermione logro aceptar las decisiones de Ron y se propuso a descifrar a Draco. Esto parece que se va poniendo lindo :3

Bueno, nada mas, solo eso. Muchas Gracias por leer mi historia, la hago con mucho cariño!

**Agus Black** (M. Agustina Fernandez Del Regno)


End file.
